


Unbroken Ends

by Zippit



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: Hal hates funerals, hates everything about them, and yet finds himself attending this one.





	Unbroken Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send Down the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762875) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 
  * Inspired by [Universal Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761246) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** every little thing gonna be alright
> 
> I keep playing with drabbles but I'm still not sure I'm doing it right.
> 
> And evidently the DCU is speaking to me in drabbles right now. Alrighty then.

Hal says goodbye to Bruce on a Wednesday. Before the public funeral, before the public spectacle, in the privacy of Wayne Manor, in the caves below. Brucie Wayne had no reason to know a test pilot for Ferris Air. But Bruce had. Batman had.

Hal attends the funeral anyway, sneaking in while Alfred turns a blind eye. Clark, that asshole, had saved him a seat.

Short, shallow breaths. His tux was strangling him.

A closed coffin.

Hal’s fists clench. He closes his eyes and tries breathing even slower. The ring better not be glowing. Bruce hadn’t wanted this. He never—


End file.
